


Сокращение дистанции

by JCJohnConstantine



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, АУ, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJohnConstantine/pseuds/JCJohnConstantine
Summary: Пока Лира в геологоразведке на Олпинне, на Корусанте можно успеть сделать многое.





	Сокращение дистанции

— Что у вас с Лирой?  
Гален удивлённо посмотрел на Кренника. Последний час они посвятили обсуждению перспектив энергетического проекта, что было более чем уместно в стенах штаб-квартиры Имперского отдела энергетики. Гален с трудом оторвался от голограмм недавно построенных, а иногда и незаконченных, энергетических комплексов, украшавших кабинет Кренника, и всё ещё перебирал в уме вопросы, которые можно было бы задать, прежде чем он окончательно достанет хозяина кабинета. Смена темы была более чем неожиданной.  
— А что у нас с Лирой? Насколько я знаю, они там привыкают к климату. Начали исследовать систему пещер...  
Кренник пожал плечами.  
— Признаться, когда я предложил ей участие в экспедиции, я ожидал сопротивления, причём с твоей стороны. Но ты вцепился в эту идею с большим рвением, чем она сама.  
— Ей тут скучно. Я занят работой, а она торчит в четырёх стенах.  
Кренник кивнул.  
— Конечно, Лира не создана для роли жены учёного. Удивлён, что она так долго продержалась. Но как ты сам? Разве тебе сейчас не одиноко без них?  
Гален задумался.  
— В любое другое время, может, и было бы. Но сейчас я настолько увлечён... что просто не успеваю думать о них.  
Озвученная мысль была простой и искренней. Он на самом деле последние дни практически не отрывался от работы, наслаждаясь тем, что отвлекающих факторов в его жизни практически не осталось. Но Кренник, прежде чем отвести глаза, кажется, сочувственно улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, наверное, в жизни любой пары бывают такие моменты, когда им надо некоторое время побыть отдельно. Подумать, что им нужно. В этом нет ничего страшного. Такой неблагоприятный период, который просто надо переждать.  
— Неблагоприятный? Я думаю, Лира довольна. И я себя прекрасно чувствую...  
В этот раз улыбка Кренника точно была сочувственной.

Первым делом после отъезда Лиры Гален захватил обеденный стол. Разложил на нём стопки бумажек, принёс пару самых мощных датападов, чтобы производить первичные вычисления, настроил доступ к внутренней сети комплекса. Работать здесь было удобно: на огромном столе помещалось всё, что ему было нужно, а чтобы поесть одному, было достаточно любой горизонтальной поверхности, на которой умещалась тарелка. Он облюбовал для этих целей подоконник. Отсутствие разумной жизни за окном способствовало погружению в свои мысли.  
В лабораторию он теперь мог подниматься только тогда, когда ему было нужно, и это позволяло ему не тратить время на лишние разговоры с сотрудниками и полностью посвятить себя проекту.  
Его распорядок теперь полностью зависел от него. Он мог десятки часов проводить, согнувшись над расчетами, а мог пойти в парк и погулять в тишине. Давно, хорошо забытое чувство. Он перенастроил Мак-Ви так, чтобы тот напоминал ему о сне и еде тогда и так, как ему было удобно — гораздо реже и менее настойчиво, чем раньше. Часть своих записок он утянул в спальню, чего раньше себе не позволял, не желая, чтобы Лира жила в окружении только его работы, и мог делать пометки перед сном и, просыпаясь, сразу записывать все пришедшие за ночь в голову мысли. Уже за первую неделю Галену удалось значительно продвинуться в исследованиях.  
Странный разговор с Кренником заставил его ещё раз осознанно взглянуть на сложившуюся ситуацию. Если быть честным, то с самого переезда в комплекс «Небесной мощи» он чувствовал себя отлично. Перед ним стояла сложная, но решаемая задача, и у него были все необходимые инструменты, чтобы её решить. Единственное, что мешало ему быть совершенно счастливым, было понимание, что Лире здесь плохо. Да, пожалуй, и Джин. Разве место ребенку в закрытой лаборатории? Она здесь одна, ей нужна компания ровесников, а не старых унылых учёных.  
Сейчас он находился в идеальных условиях, а Лира? Их последние разговоры скорее напоминали формальность. Она выглядела увлечённой чем-то другим, спрашивала о его работе только в общем — «всё ли хорошо?» — и удовлетворялась его кивком. Он поступал так же. Разве это плохо? Они оба счастливы. Если это и какой-то период в их жизни, то точно не неблагоприятный. Его надо не перетерпеть, а получить удовольствие.

Открывая дверь, Гален отметил, как естественно смотрится Орсон Кренник с двумя бутылками вина на пороге его дома. В последние дни он всё чаще чувствовал себя, как в те времена, когда после окончания Программы оказался предоставлен самому себе и чувствовал себя так, будто перед ним распахнута сияющая бездна интересных задач. В тот период в появлении Кренника не было ничего удивительного.  
— Не помешаю? И сразу — скажи «нет», потому что я три дня провел в перелётах и крайне нуждаюсь в том, чтобы выпить, сидя на нормальном диване.  
Эрсо отступил, пропуская Кренника внутрь, и не смог сдержать улыбку, когда тот, рухнув на диван, блаженно прикрыл глаза.  
— Смейся-смейся, квартирный ученый. Сам, наверное, вообще с дивана не слезал.  
— Ну почему же. Я гулял в парке...  
Кренник фыркнул и оглядел комнату.  
Записки Эрсо распространились с обеденного стола, постепенно захватывая всю квартиру. Сначала они заполонили собой спальню, потом гостиную, и лежали тут практически на каждой свободной поверхности, от подоконника до столика у входной двери, включая подставку для большого вьющегося растения, которое успело слегка подсохнуть в отсутствие хозяйки. Единственным местом, которое осталось свободным от бумаг, была комната Джин.  
Брови Кренника ползли вверх по мере того, как он обозревал масштабы происходящего.  
— Гален, я тебя люблю, знаешь, — он перевёл взгляд на Эрсо. Тот машинально сложил руки на груди. — Ты единственный человек в моей жизни, который работает, даже если его не контролировать. Будь тебя десять штук, мы бы уже правили Галактикой. А так придётся немного подождать.  
Кренник подался вперёд, вглядываясь в кучу разбросанных по столу бумаг, выхватил одну, пробежался глазами.  
— Динамическая кристаллическая решётка, да?  
Разделявшее их расстояние Гален преодолел в два шага.  
— Я сам только два дня назад это понял!..  
Очнулись они часа через два, окончив спорить о преимуществах масс-спектрометрии и допивая бутылку вина.  
— Вторую открывать не буду. Пусть остаётся у тебя, — решительно объявил Кренник, отодвигаясь и пытаясь на ощупь отыскать брошенный на диван белый китель. — Обязательно напиши мне, когда будут результаты. Не в отчёте, просто.  
Эрсо кивнул и глянул в окно, за которым вовсю светилась корусантская ночь.  
— Кажется, в итоге это я тебя отвлёк. А ты только с дороги...  
— Глупости, — Кренник улыбнулся. — Ужасно скучал по тебе.

Бутылку, оставленную Кренником, Гален поставил у себя в спальне. Он где-то слышал, вероятно, от того же Кренника, что вино надо хранить в прохладном тёмном месте, а его спальня вполне этому соответствовала.  
Поставил и забыл. Вернулся к работе. Но когда на следующий день в лаборатории экспериментально подтвердились его расчёты, написать Креннику не забыл. Открывая ответное сообщение, Гален ожидал увидеть в нём банальное «поздравляю». Реакция неспециалиста, с которой Гален не то чтобы смирился — просто принял.  
«Попробуй катализатор класса Д», было написано в сообщении от Кренника.  
Эрсо хмыкнул и попробовал.  
«Явно не то, чего ты ожидал», отписался он по результатам.  
Кренник не ответил, но после этого у них установилась переписка. Удивительно, но Галена это почти не отвлекало. Скорее подстёгивало, хотя ему и казалось, что невозможно увлечься ещё сильнее, чем он уже был. Он писал Креннику, практически не отрываясь от работы, фразу или две. О проблемах, с которыми он столкнулся и решает, о новых наблюдениях или новых мыслях. Частенько это позволяло ему взглянуть со стороны на то, что он делает, найти лучшее решение. Словно у него появился ещё один брусок для оттачивания его идей.  
Орсон отвечал не всегда, но всегда по делу. Гален буквально видел, как он включает датапад где-нибудь на борту своего шаттла или за столиком ресторана в перерыве между встречами, вчитывается и быстро набирает ему ответ, легко касаясь пальцами экрана.  
Лира всегда проявляла интерес к его работе. Вникала, старалась понять. Переписывала его заметки и пару раз даже находила в них простые логические нестыковки, которые встречаются даже у гениев, если гении долго не спят. Но это было совершенно не то же самое, что получать отклик буквально на каждую свою фразу. Лире приходилось разжёвывать. Кренник ловил всё на лету, а даже если ошибался, то корректировал себя без его помощи.  
«Просто мы вместе учились, привыкли к способу мысли друг друга», зачем-то объяснял себе Гален, настукивая новое сообщение.  
Лира звонила пару раз. Давала ему поговорить с Джин, которая разговорам с синей голограммой своего отца явно предпочитала беготню по лагерю.  
— Ей здесь хорошо. Она любимица всей группы. Знаешь, думаю, может, отдать её в школу с уклоном в прикладные науки?  
Гален согласно кивнул. Это то, что у них с Лирой всегда будет общим — забота о дочери. Разве в семье должно быть иначе?  
— Я спрошу у Орсона, он наверняка там кого-то знает.  
Лира кивнула в ответ и отключилась.

«Заберу тебя через полчаса. Хочу кое-что показать».  
За три стандартных недели это было первое сообщение от Орсона, которое носило личный характер и не касалось энергетического проекта. Гален задумчиво поджал губы и вынужден был признать, что заинтригован, но всё равно перепроверил ещё пару уравнений, прежде чем идти одеваться.  
Кренник прилетел почти без опоздания, на аэроспидере (даже Гален способен был оценить, что свежей модели), за рулем которого сидел молчаливый пилот в штатском, но с военной выправкой.  
— Заскакивай, — сказал Кренник, открывая дверь и отодвигаясь, освобождая Галену место.  
Внутри было просторно и тонко пахло то ли цветами, то ли специями. От водителя их отделяла непроницаемая стенка.  
— Не мой, не мой, — отмахнулся Орсон, увидев, как Гален разглядывает корабль. — Из правительственного парка. Я только позаимствовал. Да мне такой и ставить негде.  
Он легко стукнул по перегородке — аэроспидер плавно взлетел, тут же набирая высоту, — а потом неожиданно обнял Эрсо, коротко, но крепко. Гален успел почувствовать, что цветами или специями пахнет от него.  
— С утра на Корусанте. Но до тебя только сейчас добрался. Весь день пытался выбраться, но кто-то отвлекал.  
Эрсо растерянно улыбнулся. Ему показалось, что он должен извинить Орсона за что-то, но только не понял, за что.  
Аэроспидер за минуту преодолел территорию бывшего заповедника, окружавшего исследовательский комплекс, и встроился в не замирающее ни днём, ни ночью транспортное движение Корусанта. Их окружили десятки кораблей, двигающихся в разные стороны по воздушным линиям движения, светящихся, сигналящих, постоянно перестраивающихся с одного уровня на другой.  
— Ещё один повод не заводить себе личный корабль, — прокомментировал Кренник, когда мимо них со свистом пронесся огромный грузовой лэндспидер.  
— А мне кажется, что как раз у тебя бы отлично получилось здесь пилотировать. Не так сильно отличается от того, чем ты занимаешься по жизни, — сказал Эрсо, выглядывая в окно и жадно поглощая творящееся вокруг безумие.  
— Что, доктор Я-гулял-по-парку, давно не выбирался в люди? — заметив его взгляд, поинтересовался Кренник и снова подал пилоту какой-то сигнал.  
— С начала войны, пожалуй, вообще ни разу, — честно ответил Гален.  
Аэроспидер взмыл выше, почти под прямым углом, оставляя внизу воздушные пути. Окна небоскребов пролетали мимо, как огни взлётной полосы. У Эрсо на секунду перехватило дыхание, и он вцепился в кресло, на котором сидел. Когда они снова выровнялись, вокруг остались только шпили самых высоких домов.  
— Проплатил одну из коммерческих трасс. Обычно тут никто не ездит, кроме самых замкнутых богачей. А ещё военные и шпионы. Интересно, за кого примут нас? — Орсон подмигнул ему и выглянул вниз. Гален последовал его примеру.  
Внизу от горизонта до горизонта раскинулся город. Это был вывернутый, инвертированный ночной пейзаж: в небе Корусанта никогда нельзя было увидеть звёзды, но Корусант сам отлично справлялся с тем, чтобы быть своим звёздным небом. Точно так же, как и в любом другом мире в Галактике, тысячи его огней сообщали о присутствии чужой далёкой жизни. Цепочки светящихся точек, щедрой рукой рассыпанных по громадам небоскрёбов, уходили вниз, в темноту и смог нижнего города, а спидер скользил поверх, как по океанской глади, на скорости, которую расстояние делало умозрительной.  
— Никогда не надоедает, — произнес Кренник, медленно отрываясь от окна.  
— Часто тут катаешься? — спросил Эрсо, оборачиваясь к нему. Свободное времяпрепровождение Кренника всегда было для него сплошной абстракцией под названием «светские развлечения». Единственным конкретным мероприятием, которое он мог туда отнести, был фуршет.  
— Надо же чем-то поражать молодых любовников, — пожал плечами Орсон. — Чтобы дойти до той стадии, когда я смогу поразить их ещё кое-чем.  
Гален моргнул и отвернулся, неожиданно смутившись. Оказывается, сексуальная жизнь Кренника была для него не меньшей абстракцией.  
Они пошли на спуск возле правительственного квартала. Разбросанные внизу звёздочки стали ближе, явственнее проступили контуры зданий — строгие, ровные и совершенно одинаковые линии, которые должны были навевать мысли о порядке и стабильности. Кренник терпеть не мог этот район и неоднократно об этом говорил, неизменно подбирая всё новые уничижительные эпитеты. Поэтому Эрсо удивился, когда их аэроспидер начал притормаживать почти над самым кварталом, и вопросительно оглянулся к Орсону.  
— Смотри! — воскликнул тот и развернул его за плечи обратно к окну.  
Корабль чуть качнулся, меняя положение, замер, и в окне перед Эрсо показался бывший храм джедаев.  
Узнать его можно было только по мощным шпилям, всё так же устремлённым в небо. Остальной его силуэт был размыт миллионами подвижных огоньков. Они двигались по нему, словно в сложном и хорошо продуманном танце, покрывая ближайшие к храму здания золотым светом, превращая ночь в день.  
— Это дроиды, — тихо произнёс Кренник, вглядываясь в сложное движение, как будто мог понять, что означает каждое из этих па. — Строят дворец Императора.  
— Ты?.. — спросил Гален, заворожённо глядя перед собой. Храм джедаев ещё никогда не казался ему таким красивым, как в этот момент своего разрушения. Он не разрушался, а словно рождался заново из света.  
Кренник криво усмехнулся и отпустил Галена.  
— Нет. И ещё несколько лет назад это бы меня ужасно разозлило.  
— А сейчас?  
— Сейчас это просто дворец. Огромный, конечно. Но не более того. Построил один — и считай, что построил все, просто залы побольше да коридоры длиннее... А дворцы в своей жизни я уже строил.  
Он откинулся на спинку кресла, поёрзал, устраиваясь удобнее.  
— Знаю, что звучу, как обиженный архитектор, которому не достался престижный проект. Но я правда так думаю. То, что я строю... и то, что строим мы — вот это великие дела.  
Он стукнул по перегородке, и аэроспидер медленно двинулся в обход правительственного квартала, облетая будущий дворец Императора. Кренник последний раз глянул в окно из-за плеча Эрсо.  
— Но строят красиво, ничего не скажешь.

В таких глубинах Корусанта Эрсо никогда не бывал. Это был ещё далеко не самый низ одного из оживлённейших районов планеты, но небо отсюда уже не было видно, только бесконечные ряды небоскребов. Движение здесь было значительно тише, а огни приглушённее — они горели сутки напролёт, и будь они такими же яркими и переливающимися, как огни верхних уровней, то местные жители сошли бы с ума.  
Сейчас с ума, кажется, сошёл Кренник, который приказал остановить аэроспидер на небольшой и сумрачной посадочной площадке у дверей какого-то бара. Среди потрёпанных гравициклов их корабль смотрелся вызывающе.  
— Пойдем, — позвал Кренник, выбираясь из кабины и параллельно из кителя. Гален осторожно последовал за ним. Пилот проводил их взглядом.  
Не успели они пересечь площадку, как двери бара распахнулись, и из них вывалилась разношёрстная толпа, состоящая сплошь из представителей разных видов, исключая человеческий. Рыча, посвистывая и пихаясь, она пронеслась мимо Кренника и Эрсо, едва их не сбив. Гален почувствовал, как Кренник схватил его за руку и потянул за собой, уворачиваясь от толпы и ныряя в дверь мимо внушительного охранника из расы хоуков, который кивнул ему и закрыл за ними дверь.  
Во время учёбы и по работе Гален часто пересекался с представителями разных рас, но не подозревал, что можно наблюдать такое разнообразие в таком небольшом пространстве прямо тут, на Корусанте.  
Бар был переполнен. Дресселианцы, китонаки, тви’леки, тогруты, деваронцы... На маленькой сцене играла заводную мелодию крайне межрасовая группа. Гален насчитал в зале всего трёх человек. Здесь они с Кренником не были представителями большинства. Просто одними из.  
— Посиди тут. Я сейчас, — сказал Кренник, усаживая его за столик справа от сцены и направился к барной стойке, распихал локтями парочку засевших там забраков и принялся общаться с барменом, перекрикивая музыку.  
Гален прижался спиной к жёсткой спинке стула, стараясь держаться в тени. Атмосфера напомнила ему случай из времён учёбы в Программе, когда после успешной сдачи очередных экзаменов они всей компанией сбежали в город, взломав дроида-куратора. Они даже умудрились найти бар в городских глубинах, где всем было наплевать, сколько тебе лет, если у тебя есть деньги. Кренник точно так же пошел за выпивкой, а они сидели и ждали, предвкушая разоблачение и позорное возвращение в общежитие... Возвращение, впрочем, по зрелым меркам и было позорным: слишком уж они тогда напились.  
— В последний раз мы сидели с тобой в баре чуть ли не пятнадцать лет назад, — сказал Гален, принимая из рук Кренника бокал с чем-то синим и шипящим. — Помнишь?  
— Ещё бы. Мне тогда устроили знатную головомойку. И Белькозу, потому что понятно было, что без программиста не обошлось...  
— Мы тогда тебя ждали и думали, что тебя там сейчас сцапают и поведут в городок. А никто из нас не запомнил дорогу. Помню, кто-то из наших предлагал пойти и сдаться, только кто?.. Наказание за побег начинало казался уже не таким страшным, как возможность остаться в том злачном районе, куда ты нас завёл. А потом ты вернулся. С выпивкой. Прямо как сейчас. Правда, выпивки было больше.  
— Кое-что не меняется, — Кренник сел рядом и коснулся его бокала своим.  
Выпивки, пожалуй, оказалось больше, чем в тот раз на Брентаале. За первыми двумя бокалами они обсудили состояние проекта, потом перешли к состоянию науки в целом, на пятом бокале заговорили про учёбу для Джин — Кренник пообещал связать с каким-то там профессором и всё обговорить...  
— Понимаешь, — начал Кренник, когда им принесли по седьмому бокалу и разговор сделал круг, вернувшись к воспоминаниям юности, — я люблю и терпеть не могу ходить на все эти встречи выпускников. Во-первых, я же эти лица и так постоянно вижу. А, во-вторых, я где-то читал, что в нашем возрасте человек начинает переоценивать свою жизнь. Ту часть, которую уже прожил. Понимает, что по молодости выбрал не тот путь. Начинает что-то переделывать. Или просто смиряется, потому что боится начинать заново. Зато начинает пыжиться и стремиться показать, что у него всё отлично и лучше всех. И смотреть на это тошно. — Орсон кривится, но тут же улыбается и машет рукой. — Вот такого там и полно.  
— А что, сам ты абсолютно всем доволен?  
— Нет, конечно! И никогда, наверное, не буду. Тут дело в другом. — Кренник придвинулся ближе, заглядывая Галену в глаза. — Я знаю, что выбрал верный путь. Если я сейчас и не в той точке, то я на прямой, которая к ней ведёт. Мы с тобой создаём, с разных сторон и на разных уровнях, то, что изменит мир. Как мы мечтали тогда, на Брентаале.  
Гален прищурился, посмотрел на Кренника поверх бокала.  
— А я тебе когда-то уже предлагал ровно то же самое, но только на нас двоих, помнишь?  
— Я готов всё исправить, — ответил Кренник очень серьёзно. Гален смерил его взглядом и согласился:  
— В Галактике станет ещё больше света.  
Когда их выставили из бара, пилот хладнокровно принял их тела в кабину аэроспидера, и они взлетели.  
— Знаешь, что? — сказал Кренник, ёрзая рядом на сиденье и стараясь держаться прямо, и ткнул Эрсо пальцем в плечо. — У тебя там осталась бутылка вина.  
Гален откинул голову назад, прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Под закрытыми веками плыли огоньки.  
— Поехали.

Вторую бутылку они открыли, но так и не начали пить. Кренник явно засыпал прямо на стуле, умудряясь возражать, что ничего подобного.  
— Ложись спать, — увещевал его Эрсо, пытаясь вспомнить, где лежат запасные подушки, пока не догадался позвать дроида.  
— Я не могу. У меня завтра с утра встреча.  
— Во-первых, не завтра, а сегодня, — они дружно посмотрели в окно, за которым начинался зеленоватый рассвет. — А во-вторых, тебе ничто не мешает поехать отсюда.  
Кренник сдался, но в комнату Джин отказался идти в упор отказался.  
— Нет-нет, к Джин я не пойду. Пьяные мужики в кровати твоей дочери — это ещё лет через пятнадцать...  
Гален устроил его на диване в гостиной и вырубился сам, едва оказавшись в горизонтальном положении.

Утром его разбудил запах кафа и немного подгоревшей яичницы. На кухне сновал неприлично бодрый Кренник, успевший разведать, где что лежит, и приготовить завтрак.  
Гален впервые за долгое время увидел Кренника без кителя и рубашки и не мог не заметить десяток новых шрамов на руках и плечах. Войны Клонов?.. Или работа в инженерном корпусе выглядит иначе, чем Гален себе представлял?  
— Отдал твоему дроиду, — пояснил Кренник, поймав его взгляд. — Может, хоть немного приведет в порядок.  
Яичница оказалась весьма неплохой, даже если не принимать в расчёт тот факт, что это был первый не стандартизированный завтрак, который Эрсо съел за последний месяц.  
— Надо было жениться на мне, а не на геологине, которая может уехать в экспедицию. С меня хотя бы завтрак можно получить, — подколол его Кренник, поглощавший еду, не успевая жевать.  
— Ты сам виноват, — не остался в долгу Гален, — сбежал в инженерные войска, пропадал где-то...  
Кренник фыркнул.  
— Знал бы, что ты такой ветреный... Хатт, где этот дроид? До встречи полчаса!..

Следующую неделю Гален почти безвылазно провёл в лаборатории, где шаг за шагом подтверждались все его расчёты. Он запускал всё новые и новые проверки, продумывал сложные системы тестов. Слишком многое было на кону, чтобы позволить себе пропустить какую-то ошибку.  
Лира набирала его пару раз, а потом записала сообщение. Она собиралась в двухнедельный поход, брала с собой Джин. «Удачи и привет Джин», записал он в ответ, понимая, что не успел, и она получит сообщение уже после возвращения.  
Кренник тоже молчал. Бросил в какой-то момент: «Вне зоны», и с тех пор не появлялся. Но его как раз не хватало, и Гален продолжал ему писать, хоть и не получал ответов. Он был слишком напряжён, а в Кренника всегда было удобно сливать мешающие рационально мыслить эмоции.  
Неожиданно для себя Эрсо осознал, что к напряжению, связанному с работой, примешивается волнение за Кренника. Раньше он никогда не задумывался, грозит ли Креннику опасность. Это казалось чем-то само собой очевидным и при этом бесконечно далёким.  
Пару раз он включал новости по голосети, но почти сразу зарёкся это делать. В Галактике было слишком беспокойно (Кренник добавил бы «пока ещё», но Кренника рядом не было) и, если учесть, что в новости явно попадало не всё, становилось тревожно.  
В одной из передач упомянули Малпаз — одну из тех планет, на которых строили их комплексы. Сообщения были смутными, упоминались какие-то взрывы, эвакуация персонала. Эрсо отловил, что уровень тревоги в нём начинает превышать допустимый уровень и выключил голосеть.  
Не время отвлекаться. Он ничего не может сделать там, но может сделать здесь. Если можно бороться с хаосом, то только создавая у него на пути преграды, такие, как их проект.  
И куда, к сарлаковой матери, этот Кренник пропал?

Кренник появился на следующий день после сообщений о Малпазе, ближе к вечеру. Эрсо ещё в обед спустился из лаборатории — он запустил шестичасовой тест и счёл неразумным торчать возле приборов в ожидании — поел и даже попытался поспать, ужасно пожалев о последнем. Привыкший спать урывками организм проглотил предоставленные ему пять часов сна и теперь хотел ещё.  
Стоявший на пороге Кренник выглядел не лучше. Пожалуй, даже хуже. Потрёпанный, измятый и серый, словно присыпанный какой-то пылью.  
— Не хотел ехать к себе, — устало сказал он. — Сто процентов меня там кто-нибудь перехватит. Не хочу. Сюда они просто так не сунутся.  
Эрсо молча впустил его, чувствуя, как вдобавок ко всем другим сферам жизни Орсона Кренника перед ним материализуется и эта. От Кренника ощутимо несло гарью.  
— Я сразу в душ. Видеть себя не могу. И нюхать.  
Галену осталось только кивнуть.  
Мылся Кренник долго, шумел водой и плескался. Эрсо ждал, перебирая бумажки, зацепился за какие-то подзабытые записи и почти успел погрузиться в работу, когда дверь ванной открылась.  
— Каф будешь?.. — начал Гален и сбился.  
— Эти шаттлы меня доконают, — пожаловался Кренник, усаживаясь рядом с ним на диване, придерживая обмотанное вокруг бёдер полотенце. — Отсыпался по дороге в кресле, с тех пор не могу толком вздохнуть, нерв защемило. Можешь нажать? — он потянулся назад, неловко заводя руку за спину, зашипел и бросил попытки показать. — Там под правой лопаткой, в паре сантиметров от позвоночника, должна быть такая точка...  
Гален придвинулся и осторожно провёл ладонью вдоль позвоночника. Спина у Кренника была тёплая, чуть влажная, спортивная и неожиданно очень привычная. Гален моргнул, поджал губы и постарался не отвлекаться. Прошёлся пальцами под правой лопаткой. Кренник снова сдавленно зашипел.  
— Чуть ниже. Ты должен почувствовать, как у тебя под пальцами ходит... Где-то тут...  
Гален придержал его за плечо, нащупывая нужную точку, и когда нашёл чуть более мягкое место между рёбрами и мыщцами, Кренник прогнулся и коротко приглушённо застонал.  
— Да, вот так... ааах-хатт... нежнее.  
— Где ты только этого нахватался? — поинтересовался Гален, чтобы скрыть смущение. Плечи Кренника напряглись на мгновение и тут же расслабились, и он устало наклонил голову, демонстрируя Эрсо взъерошенный затылок.  
— У одной твилечки... Всё, не дави долго. Спасибо.  
Он напряг спину, проверяя результат, и снова тихонько застонал.  
— Как же хорошо.  
— Следи за собой, в ИСБ неизвестно что про нас подумают, — пошутил Гален, отодвигаясь.  
— В ИСБ неизвестно что про нас думают и так, — отмахнулся Кренник. Он развернулся, придерживая полотенце и откинулся на спинку дивана. Посмотрел на Эрсо, чуть прищурившись, криво усмехнулся.  
— Никогда не задумывался, почему мы так этого и не сделали? Не занялись сексом.  
Эрсо спрятал руки в карманы, потоптался на месте.  
— Молодые были. Наивные. Так каф будешь?  
— Глупые... — эхом добавил Кренник и кивнул. — Давай свой каф.

Гален всегда считал, что первым и единственным человеком, с которым у него был секс, была Лира. Но если подумать...  
Если подумать, впрочем, тоже ничего не менялось. Нельзя сказать, что у них с Кренником что-то было тогда, во время учёбы. Пьяные поцелуи, слишком горячие руки, забиравшиеся под рубашку и трогавшие везде — совершенно бесстыдно и в тоже время как-то абсолютно невинно... За прошедшие годы он привык списывать это на молодость, бурление гормонов. Они с Орсоном были лучшими друзьями. И остаются ими. Вряд ли он когда-либо ещё встретит человека, с которым ему будет одновременно так легко и так сложно. И очень интересно. В молодости вдохновение от встречи с человеком со схожими взглядами на мир и общими интересами легко принять за влюблённость. А если у тебя стоит... то разве это не лучшая характеристика подросткового гормонального бума?  
Построенная им теория была стройной и всё объясняла. Но последний случай ясно показал, что то, что было списано на буйную юность, продолжало быть актуальным. Стоило только прикоснуться к Орсону Креннику. Гален просто слишком давно этого не делал.

Кренник был при полном параде, в белоснежной форме и длинном плаще, и при этом выглядел взвинченным настолько, что, казалось, даже воздух вокруг него вибрировал.  
Гален не ждал его так быстро. С последней встречи едва прошёл день. Он писал Орсону об окончании тестов, но, судя по его состоянию это не было главным поводом зайти.  
— Нет повода не выпить, — заявил он, проходя мимо Эрсо, не дожидаясь приглашения. Его голос прозвучал слишком громко и натянуто.  
Сев на диван, Кренник швырнул на стол открытую коробку с новой ранговой планкой и начал отстёгивать плащ.  
— Поздравляю, — сказал Гален не очень уверенно.  
— За руководство ликвидацией последствий аварии на Малпазе, — отчеканил Кренник и раздражённо подергал застежку плаща, которая отказывалась поддаваться. — Я ждал этого повышения полгода. Вот, получил теперь. Амедда очень постарался подгадать так, чтобы испортить мне удовольствие...  
Гален застыл, пытаясь догнать его мысль.  
— Подожди, а что случилось на Малпазе? Я же ничего не знаю.  
— Атака террористов, — ответил Кренник, сочась ядом, — вот что там случилось. Война, по сути, выиграна, но она ещё не закончилась.  
— Я слышал в новостях об остатках сепаратистов...  
Кренник яростно потёр лицо ладонями.  
— Не надо называть их сепаратистами. Они анархисты. У них давно нет никакой политической программы, они просто хотят, чтобы рухнула любая система, которая может быть. А наши мудаки, вместо того, чтобы с этим покончить, продолжают играть в игры. — Он поднял глаза на Эрсо. — Они не лучше анархистов. Им не нужен порядок и процветание. Они ведут игру, в которой не хотят выиграть. Просто хотят играть. Потому что пока игра идёт, они нужны. Могут нагонять на себя важности и выдавать друг другу награды ни за что. Они плевали на наш проект, они плевали на то, будет ли он работать. И меня они хотят припечатать, как часть этой системы.  
Гален непонимающе тряхнул головой.  
— А как же мечта Императора? Ты говорил...  
Кренник злобно фыркнул.  
— Мечта Императора. Клали они на мечту Императора... И знаешь, я сам на неё клал, — Кренник недобро оскалился. — Это наша мечта. И вот за неё я поборюсь. Даже если против и тех, и этих.  
Он сжал кулаки.  
— Но каковы, хатт их раздери. Я же требовал, требовал, чтобы они поставили там гарнизон. Гражданский объект, говорили они... — он снова дёрнул застежку и наконец отстегнул плащ. — Важнейший проект Галактики. А мы не можем его защитить, а потом выдаём звания за то... — Кренник скрипнул зубами, — ...что просто разгребаем мусор! Знаешь, — он отвернулся и болезненно скривил губы, — это как если тебя награждают за твой же проёб.  
Следовать за эмоциональными перепадами Кренника становилось всё сложнее. Явно предполагалось, что Гален должен что-то сделать, но он не до конца понимал, что и насколько остро тот будет реагировать. Он сделал шаг вперёд и тронул Орсона за плечо.  
— Я понял, что они все мудаки. Но мы же с ними всеми справимся? Я на твоей стороне.  
Орсон затих, встретился с ним глазами и кивнул. А потом рассмеялся и подался вперёд. Гален не успел — не смог, не захотел — остановить его, ответил на поцелуй, сначала осторожный, а потом горячий и требовательный. Орсон уже и так пах коньяком, и это его в некоторой степени оправдывало. Он ловко высвободил края рубашки Эрсо из-под ремня, забрался под плотную ткань, погладил живот, уверенно касаясь пальцами чувствительных мест.  
— Ну эй, полегче, — выдохнул Эрсо, перехватывая его запястье.  
— Полегче уже было, когда нам было двадцать, — возразил Кренник, забираясь ладонями выше, широко погладив его по груди, легко коснувшись сосков. Гален впился в его плечо пальцами. Его тело мгновенно вспомнило, как это было раньше, и каждое прикосновение теперь поднимало новые и новые волны хорошо забытых ощущений.  
— Нам уже не двадцать.  
— Значит, мы упустили пятнадцать лет, — шепнул Кренник, пока его пальцы продолжали изучать тело Галена заново, касаясь сначала осторожно, проверяя реакцию, а потом смелее, настойчивее, словно открывая для себя звучание новых клавиш и тут же включая их в общую симфонию.  
Это оглушало. Оказалось, что у Орсона над ним слишком много власти. Гален задохнулся, когда Орсон потянул его на себя и прошёлся языком вдоль шеи и ощутимо прикусил чуть выше ключицы. Попытался удержать равновесие, опершись ладонью о спинку дивана.  
— Орсон, не надо. Ты сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы... — начал Гален. Чтобы что?  
— Я думал, так будет всегда, — перебил Кренник. Звучал он болезненно. — Мы никуда друг от друга не денемся. А потом... я отвернулся, а ты... женился.  
Гален замер.  
— Но мы на самом деле никуда не делись. Я всё исправлю.  
Галену нужно было остановиться, нужно было всё обдумать, но ситуация к этому не располагала, потому что у него под рубашкой шарили знакомые тёплые ладони человека, который с ним очень давно, дольше, чем кто-либо другой. Единственное, что он сейчас знал точно — для него был важен этот человек и отношения с ним, к чему бы они не приводили. И если нужно что-то исправлять, то надо начинать отсюда. Обо всём остальном можно было подумать завтра.  
Орсон уронил его на себя, забираясь на диван и топча сапогами светлую обивку. Притёрся бедрами, чуть раздвигая ноги, и весь выгнулся, когда Гален прошёлся ладонью по его груди.  
— Мне тебя не хватало, — Кренник прикрыл глаза и скользнул рукой к ремню на брюках Эрсо.  
Он оказался горячим и подвижным, каким Гален его и помнил. Он прижимался, не давая отодвинуться и отдышаться, накрывал собой, выглаживая и вылизывая, не допуская ни секунды покоя.  
Застыл только раз, когда член Галена, направляемый его же рукой, толкнулся в него, растягивая. Выдохнул и сразу подался назад, насаживаясь, максимально сокращая разделявшую их дистанцию. Орсон кончил первым, продолжая выстанывать имя Галена, пока тот вбивался в него, уткнувшись носом ему в затылок.

Гален привычно проснулся за полчаса до будильника. Он открыл глаза, принюхался и вынужден был отметить, что ожидал ощутить запах свежего кафа.  
На кухне он нашёл Мак-Ви, готовящего на завтрак, кажется, набор номер пять. Следов Кренника там не обнаружилось. Эрсо вернулся в спальню и пристально оценил обстановку. Скомканная простынь навевала воспоминания о прошедшей ночи — он вцеплялся в неё до боли в костяшках, когда Орсон, несколько раз неторопливо проведя языком по его члену, взял его в рот. Вокруг кровати была раскидана одежда, но только его собственная. Раздеться они успели ещё в гостиной, а перебираясь в спальню, прихватили одежду с собой.  
Эрсо уцепился за эту ценную мысль и направился в гостиную. Там было тихо, чисто и даже исписанные его почерком бумажки лежали на своем месте.  
А поверх них лежал большой лист, на котором крупным и ровным почерком Орсона было написано: «Сегодня возвращается Лира. Не забудь встретить её в космопорту».


End file.
